


Interpretations

by SunnyD_lite



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My horoscope was 'To move forward, start at the beginning and make a change.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: **tamingthemuse**'s Horoscope and The Sentinel challenge: Wall Sex  
> Disclaimer: So not mine, owned by others played with by me. No profit no foul, right?  
> A/N: **janedavitt** mentioned a "wall sex" challenge, and my muse ignored the two other bunnies I had and demanded I try a PWP. Much thanks to my bestest beta **spiralleds**

He'd just dropped his backpack when he was attacked; scarily, not an infrequent activity at the loft. He tried to react, but as he was spun by the shoulders and pushed back against the brick wall, a hand cradled the back of his head, and that revealed the identity of his attacker: Jim. Jim's other hand was planted against the wall by Blair's ear, just close enough for Blair to turn his head and lick the bare wrist, tasting salt and something that was just Jim. The hand holding his head jerked him back to the hot mouth that was seeking to devour him whole.

Lips sealed over his as a tongue traced the seam, then darted in, not waiting for an invitation, though one which would have been instantly granted. The hand in his hair was flexing in a rhythm that was growing more intense as their tongues battled, changing fields between their mouths. Taste, texture, heat, suction, even his analytical mind couldn't determine why a simple exchange should have his thoughts thicken like two-day-old coffee.

"Too. Many. Clothes." Jim panted between soul-stealing kisses. The words took a few moments to settle into his very distracted mind. Blair nodded around another kiss and pulled his hands away from where they'd velcro-ed themselves to Jim's shoulders to frantically start pulling on his flannel shirt. Unfortunately, his focus hadn't moved from the kiss and the buttons were beyond him. Whining at his lack of success only pulled what sounded suspiciously like a chuckle from his partner.

In retaliation, he moved his hands to Jim's t-shirt covered chest. They cupped around strong pecs and put pressure on the now hard nipples. That replaced the chuckles with a groan as Jim rested his forehead against Blair's.

For the time of a few loudly pounding heartbeats, they just leaned there, gasping for breath. Not one to let an opportunity pass, Blair opened his eyes to gaze into heavy lidded eyes that mirrored his desire. Almost of their own accord, his hands began to explore the hills and valleys that hours - years - at the gym had etched into the chest pressed against him, returning to trace circles around the nipples. This teasing had the hoped for result as Jim attacked his lips with a growl. A leg slipped between his own, adding pressure where it was most needed.

Without thought he arched towards the resistance, pushing into the hand behind his head, allowing him to deepen the kiss. God, he loved Jim's kisses. It was like the world only existed on a few square inches of skin.

His head was swimming but his hands skimmed down to the buckle on Jim's jeans, pausing. "Too many clothes." Contrary to his words, he left the buckle alone, moving lower, encasing the firm flesh he found there. Matching the pulses of the head massage he was still receiving, he felt Jim's breath hitch.

"Skin." It didn't matter which of them said that. In this they were in agreement.

Blair's hands stayed low, tugging on the belt buckle, pulling it left then right, grinning when the pieces separated. His fingers then tugged at the waist of the jeans, pulling that body closer to his. Of course he just ended getting tangled in Jim's arm, which was tugging his shirts up. "Skip the shirts," he moaned. "Need you."

A hand, Jim's skillful hand, was now pulling at his fly at the exact angle to have all the buttons pop. It then ghosted over him, tracing the mound held snug by his boxer-briefs.

"More."

Jim complied, his hand pushing away the barriers to allow his cock to be firmly caught. Blair grunted, both with the much needed friction and the loss of Jim's mouth. In frustration he fought with Jim's button and zipper. His fingers danced along the edges pushing away the stiff denim, trying to force it past Jim's powerful thighs. He grinned as he saw a splash of purple under the jeans.

"Silk?" he whispered.

"Thinking of you all day."

They both thrust in a trusted pattern, Jim flicked his thumb over the engorged head and Blair was gone. He shuddered, but felt Jim's arms move to encircle him holding him together when he couldn't.

His last thought was to rub through the silk and press his thumb on Jim's hot spot, just under the head. He barely registered Jim's own tremors. Until both their legs gave out and they slipped to the floor.

Forming a boneless — no bones here -- heap at the base of the wall, Blair began to giggle.

When Jim raised an interrogating eyebrow, he tried to contain the undignified sound. However, the giggles merely multiplied.

Huffing a few deep breaths, Blair was finally able to choke out, "Oh man, Julie -- the secretary filling in for Katie's maternity leave? -- she was reading everyone's horoscope out loud this morning."

Jim tilted his head, kinda like Teal'c, in a go-on manner.

"Mine read 'To move forward, start at the beginning and make a change.' Man, I so didn't realize that translated to Wall Sex."

"Happy anniversary."

"Hmm. This so tops what Joel did on his anniversary."

And there went the eyebrow again.

"It was on the green house case."

"He didn't."

"Yup, some of the evidence – nine different colored long stem roses ended up with a bucket of Popeye chicken. I much prefer your version."

"You mean I could have skipped the Popeyes?" That earned him a swat to the head, followed by a kiss.


End file.
